Clostra Crystalwing
Other crystalwings will sometimes be spotted flying above villages or mountains, but these companions are rarely seen. They prefer the safety and comfort of the mountains, and very little will convince them to leave. Even those raised at the castle return to the Caves of Nareau, only visiting The Keep when requested. Clostra crystalwings are obsessed with their dens, and spend the majority of their days searching for gems and jewels to add to their hoards. These treasures are lovingly arranged along the walls, to mimic natural crystal formations. Woe to anyone who ventures too near a clostra crystalwing’s den. It is the only time these crystalwings lose their tempers. Though crystalwings are very beautiful to look at, it’s best not to forget that they are also very powerful companions. One swing of their tail will lay a person flat, and their horns can pierce all but the thickest armor. Clostra crystalwings can be taught not to harm humans, but they will still sit on a person who angers them enough. This may not seem terribly aggressive, but crystalwings are incredibly heavy, and the human will be completely unable to move, and breathing will become quite difficult. Egg Several gems are embedded in the shell of this heavy silver egg. Hatchling Young clostra crystalwings will sometimes use their weight to their advantage, by throwing tantrums and latching onto a human’s leg. Once the hatchling is gripping their target tight, the human is too weighed down to move very far. Clostra crystalwing hatchlings will also play this game with other companions, just by sitting on them. It’s not uncommon for a magi to have to lure a clostra off another wailing hatchling. These little ones adore anything bright, and will usually perk right up and run after crystals. Adult Within a few short years, clostra crystalwing hatchlings are fully grown. They molt once a year, losing gleaming feathers and gaining weight and height. These birds reach almost as high as a human’s chest, and are widely regarded as majestic creatures. During the day, these companions are seldom still. They spend countless hours searching for rare and beautiful jewels, and eating those that do not pass their standards. Should the sun hit them just right, their jewels will explod into a kaleidoscope of colors that is very lovely to look upon. Crystalwing companions possess a power over both air and stone, and are generally chosen by magi gifted in these powers. These beings vary greatly in color, just as the Caves of Nareau do. Clostra crystalwings, however, only exist in two different variations. They are always striped, with females being dark blue and white. Males are green and black in color. Their curved horns are gold in color, and quite sharp. Their tails are heavily jeweled, and their large wings are tipped in either gold or red. Breeding Additional Information *No 507 *Obtained from the Stream during Magiversary 2014 *Released: May 11th, 2014 *Sprites:Tekla *Gender Dimorphism: **Males are black with green stripes and golden details **Females are white with blue stripes and red details Category:2014 Creatures Category:Limited Category:Magiversary Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Crystalwings Category:Gender Dimorphism